


The Forgotten

by antheia



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is actually "Cold Comfort", which is listed earlier, but I reworked the ending.  I think it's better, but I genuinely don't know. Anyway, here it is in all it's...something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually "Cold Comfort", which is listed earlier, but I reworked the ending. I think it's better, but I genuinely don't know. Anyway, here it is in all it's...something.

There's a soft "thud" as the fridge door closes. Will reaches into the drawer next to it and grabs a bottle opener, her saved corks rolling forward and bumping against his knuckles. He reminds himself, dropping the opener and shutting the drawer, to buy an opener to mount on the side of the counter. Or to clean out her things from the drawers. Or even to find a new apartment.

Shuffling into the living room, he opens his mouth to greet the form on the couch, and corrects himself.

"Mike, what's the score?" he asks Vaughn.

-

Vaughn rakes his hand through his hair, glancing around the room looking for - he's forgotten what. The toilet flushes, a door opens, and feet pad down the hallway towards him. His heart swells, then Will comes around the corner, rubbing his eyes with his palms, and Michael's jolted back to reality.

He just smiles at him, "What was I looking for Will?"

-

Most nights they just fall asleep; the warmth of another body in the bed is the only comfort they've been offered, and they take it. They're not fooling each other, and they know it. Lately, they've become forgetful; not a desirable characteristic in either a CIA agent or a journalist.

They should both move on to new apartments, new lives. But they've been so forgetful lately; it would be too much. Together, they can remember the details of her.

It would be too much.


End file.
